


A Little Bit Of Magic

by Imnotwolverine



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fairy, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27991233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imnotwolverine/pseuds/Imnotwolverine
Summary: When you’re looking for love, all you really need is some faith, trust, running shoes and pixie-dust!
Relationships: Henry Cavill/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 15





	A Little Bit Of Magic

Elfie sat perched on the old gate, watching as the blue eyed man stepped out of his house. Like everyday, a large yawn cracked open his pillow-bruised face, his breath casting a small cloud of sleep into the moonlit air.

Fluttering her iridescent wings, Elfie got ready to take off, impatient feet hopping left to right as she waited for his fingers to make his wrist watch go bleep. But today he hesitated, his sneakers halting just outside of his door as he looked around, realising the world had changed.

No dreary dark, but crystalline white welcomed him. It had snowed.

Elfie couldn’t help but share his smile, her pointy teeth appearing from beneath pink thin lips. Snow was her favourite as well. And perfectly timed too, she mused, bouncing on her feet as she stretched her shoulders to get ready for the take-off.

Then finally, one more yawn, bleep and near-slip of his foot later, they set off, Elfie’s small frame following in his wake as he started his arduous morning run.

Perfect, she thought, twisting her wings to make a b-line for yet another house, where another lonely soul stepped out of her door, eyes blinking at the surprising brightness of the freshly fallen snow.

Elfie settled on a lamp post and watched as the woman fumbled a little with her many layers of clothing, cold fingers tugging to keep warm.

Come on! You’ll be warm again soon! Elfie balled her small fists and looked in the length of the slippery street. Make haste now!

With a little more hesitance, the woman also started her run, her steps careful as she tested the icy path beneath her feet. With another pull at her red beanie, music blasting from her ear pods, she made her way through the creaky gate, readying Elfie for her next well-calculated step.

Snapping her dainty fingers, she sprinkled some fairy dust onto the lamp beneath her tiny feet, making the light flicker just enough to make up the woman’s mind, her feet opting for the other direction instead.

PERFECT!

With an excited swan dive, Elfie leaped off the lamp post, fluttering wings following the woman as she made her way to the small park; where he was too. Silent sneakers crunching just around the sharp corner, one solitary lamppost all that had to be dealt with now.

Clicking her heels, Elfie sped up, wings kiting through the whisper quiet air so she could get there first, her eyes finding that the man was close now too, his feet treading lazily over the beat of his in-ear music.

Crunch - crunch - crunch - crunch.

Waiting just a moment longer, fists again balled, Elfie bit her lip, ready for the grand finale, her feet already sparking with excitement as the two blindly got closer.

And….

SNAP

The lamp post light killed in the dust of her magic, two surprised pairs of eyes looking up in the dark, instead of at each other, their bodies clashing clumsily into one another, feet slipping over ice until they both landed on sore buttocks, surprised gasps escaping their lips.

‘OH MY,’ The man sat up startled, his fingers quick to kill his music, ‘I’m SO sorry.’

The woman remained reclined a moment longer, her lips letting out a chiming little laugh before she finally pushed herself up as well. ‘Ha! No..no please. Oh..are you okay?’ She awkwardly pulled at her ear pods to stop the bubbly Beyoncé tunes from drowning out the man’s voice.

‘Sure. Wew..’ He puffed out a breath ‘..that never happened before.’ He scrambled to his feet and offered to pull her up, only to lose his balance moments later and end up just where he had lain moments earlier. The woman’s little laugh now grew loud as a cackling hen, her nose scrunching up with amusement.

‘Hahaha - oh I’m so sorry hahaha - Still okay?’ She tried to muffle her amusement as his silhouette struggled to get back up yet again.

And then the lamp light blinked back to life, the fairy dust fading into the dark as Elfie hopped onto a new perch on one of the trees, her curious eyes watching as the two humans now joined forces to try and get back on their feet, hands holding onto shoulders as two pairs of eyes finally realised they could see each other now, their fluttering hearts the only music Elfie wanted to hear this night.

And just like that, her work was done; in the end, all it takes, is a little magic.


End file.
